Polaroid
by seunggwanie
Summary: Hanya Hansol menjadi Hansolnya Seungkwan yang aneh. / VerKwan.


Seperti selumrahnya anak muda masa kini, Seungkwan dan Hansol tengah menghabiskan Sabtu malam (atau malam minggu, bahasa kerennya) mereka di sebuah _mall_. Sebenarnya, mereka berencana untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat di luar ruangan, taman rekreasi atau pasar yang buka hingga larut malam, contohnya. Namun, saat mereka hendak melangkahkan kaki dari kediaman Keluarga Boo, hujan mengguyur secara deras dengan tanpa belas kasihan, Seungkwan memang agak dramatis.

Lantas, untuk tetap melakukan rutinitas yang mereka miliki setelah berhubungan dalam waktu yang cukup lama tersebut, kedua sejoli itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan mobil dan pergi ke salah satu _mall_ besar di kota mereka.

Setibanya di _mall_ , mereka berjalan berdampingan seraya melihat barang-barang yang ditampilkan di setiap toko. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian, mereka pindah ke lantai berikutnya. Lantai ini merupakan pusat peralatan elektronik, lagi-lagi Seungkwan bersikap dramatis dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya 'dua anak muda dengan kantung kosong, dan pergi ke lantai ini seperti menyiksa diri'.

Tetap saja, mereka mengelilingi lantai tersebut. Kini mereka tiba di area kamera. Hansol, yang merupakan seorang penggemar kamera, berbinar senang ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap deretan kotak hitam dengan berbagai ukuran di depannya. Di sisi lain, Seungkwan juga tampak senang, tetapi bukan untuk kamera-kamera seperti apa yang Hansol rasakan, melainkan, Ia melihat sebuah kamera dengan warna biru muda.

Dengan langkah besar, Seungkwan menghampiri objek yang diincarnya, salah satu tangannya terulur untuk melihat benda tersebut secara dekat. "Sol," Ia memanggil kekasihnya dengan cukup keras, melanjutkan, "ini lucu banget, 'kan?" tanyanya, tanpa tahu kalau jiwa Hansol masih terpaku dengan sekumpulan kamera di hadapannya.

Dirasa satu menit telah berlalu dan Seungkwan tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Ia melirik Hansol dari sudut matanya. "Nyebelin. Kirain dari tadi aku dihiraukan. Tau begini, aku gak ajak dia ke sini. Hft." Gerutuan Seungkwan cukup keras untuk Hansol mengalihkan fokusnya dari kamera ke Seungkwan.

Seungkwan dengan wajah cemberutnya memang kelemahan Hansol, kemudian Ia bergegas untuk menghampiri Seungkwan yang tengah menggenggam sebuah _polaroid_ di tangannya. Secara kilat, Hansol merampas polaroid tersebut, lalu membawanya ke meja kasir untuk dibayar saat itu juga, yang meninggalkan Seungkwan ternganga di posisinya.

Usai menggesekkan kartu pribadinya, Hansol, dihiasi senyum lebar di wajahnya, menenteng _polaroid_ yang kini sudah terbungkus rapih. Seungkwan, masih dalam keadaan kaget, mengerutkan kening atas kehadiran Hansol kembali ditemani kantung belanjaan. "Ngapain kamu? Banyak uang, huh?"

Hansol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di atas kening kekasihnya, yang menyebabkan Seungkwan semakin keheranan. Melihat wajah heran Seungkwan, Hansol menjawab dengan santai. "Aku masih ingat, kamu beberapa minggu yang lalu omongin soal _polaroid_ , buat apa kamu bilang? _Keep our memories alive_ , ya?" Ia terkekeh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata dalam Bahasa Inggris, yang memang Seungkwan ucapkan saat itu. "Dan, kamu baru aja temuin benda yang kamu cari, _right_? Jadi, sekarang kamu bisa _keep our memories alive_ , untuk waktu yang lama, Kwanie. Begitu."

"Bahasa Inggrisku memang bagus, tapi, gak usah diketawain begitu, kali. Norak." jawab Seungkwan dengan wajah yang merah padam memutar bola matanya imajiner karena sebal.

Hansol memang sering melupakan sekitar jika terfokus pada sesuatu, namun, bukan berarti Ia tidak bisa memecah konsentrasinya jika itu untuk Seungkwan.

 _fin._

 _Hi hello, beloved readers!_ Setelah sekian lama ditelan kehidupan, aku balik lagi! Heheh. Udah lama, kan? Kapan terakhir aku publish cerita, ya? Pokoknya, aku seneng bisa bawa cerita lain yang muncul dipikiranku buat kalian. Semoga kalian suka, ya! Oh iya, kalau kalian mau ngobrol sama aku, tentang apa pun, kalian bisa PM aku, atau hubungi aku di twitter aku seungkwarm! Jangan sungkan, ya? Aku juga lagi cari temen. Kan enak punya temen ngobrol baru. :( Udah segitu aja, aku pamit undur diri lagi. Kalau ada request OTP, _drop it down below on the comment section!_ _Bye bye!_


End file.
